


History of Rock Music

by KatieBug1998



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Dean, Dean Flirts, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: AU where Castiel and Dean are in college. When they meet for the first time, in class, Castiel is instantly attracted to Dean and Dean shamelessly flirts with him.





	

I've been in my history of rock music class (cool class, I know) for about ten minutes when the door in the back opens, cutting off what the teacher is saying. Everyone turns to the back of the classroom where a guy has just entered. He's wearing jeans with holes at the knees (mental side note, he has bow legs) and he has on a thin, long sleeve shirt only the sleeves are pushed back so I can see his forearms covered in tattoos. He's wearing some kind of necklace too. God, and his face. That jaw line. His perfectly shaped lips. What must it be like to kiss those lips? He has nice hair too, but nothing compares to his bright, candy-apple-green eyes. Which are now meeting mine. Shit, shit, shit.

I quickly turn back around to look at the teacher. She crosses her arms, pretending to be annoyed. My heart beats faster as the footsteps draw nearer. What if he sits next to me? I look to my right, and sure enough, he's walking right up to me. He has that confident air to him, which on some people would seem narcissistic, but not so much on him. He drops his backpack and sits down right next to me. There are plenty of seats; people don't sit next to each other unless they already know them pretty well. I've never seen this man before in my life. He's so close; I can smell the cigarette smoke lingering on his clothes. He spreads his legs wide and leans back in the seat, acting like he owns the place. Sensing my stare, he looks over at me and I immediately look away.

"Hi," the teacher says to this man.

"Hey."

"I was just about to ask everyone to introduce themselves. How 'bout you go first?"

"Sure." He leans forward, looking around the room at the other students. "My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women." He pauses, and I feel slight disappointment because of course he's into women, but then he turns to look me directly in the eyes and adds, "But, I prefer my men to be a little more tasteful." Then he winks.

My jaw drops. We keep looking at each other while the teacher talks, me with my mouth hanging open and him with a beautiful smirk on his face. "While this classroom isn't a dating website, thank you for that introduction." Some of the students laugh. "Now we'll go to the back of the room."

I look toward the back of the classroom. I can't keep looking at him, why? Embarrassment maybe? No one has ever been that openly flirtatious with me. I had sex once, with a woman named April. It didn't end so well. I've never had sex with a guy, but I know I want to. I've always known I'm bisexual, but I like men a lot more than women. Whoa, stop right there. I'm not going to sit here and think about having sex with this guy, Dean, while I'm in class sitting right next to him. No, I just have to try to ignore him for now.

Soon enough, it's time for me to introduce myself. I mostly look at Ms. Brown and some other students, avoiding eye contact with Dean. "I'm Castiel Novak." Dean makes a noise of approval. I hesitate; I haven't thought about what to say. "I really like animals. I work at the local wildlife rehabilitation center." Not wanting to sound too lame, I quickly add, "And Led Zeppelin is my favorite band." Dean lets out a short, lighthearted laugh.

As the girl to my left starts talking, Dean leans close to me. His chair squeaks and his arm presses against mine. "Led Zeppelin is my favorite band." I shiver once, involuntarily. He leans away.

After the introductions, Ms. Brown releases us early.

"Hey," Dean says. He's got a bright smile on his face. "This is my last class of the day. How 'bout you?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, yeah, this is my last class too."

"Awesome. You wanna go and get coffee or something?"

Now I'm smiling too. "I'd love to."

Dean picks up his bag and stands; I follow suit. He winks. "I'm driving."


End file.
